1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceramic composition of a non-linear resistor comprising zinc oxide, a specific rare earth oxide, a specific alkaline earth metal oxide and cobalt oxide which has high .alpha.-value of non-linearity based on the sintered body itself.